


[Podfic] Unpublished Corrections

by kalakirya



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of BlackEyedGirl's story</p><p>
  <i>Donna knows why she got her job, and what she's doing now. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unpublished Corrections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpublished Corrections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100590) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title:** Unpublished Corrections  
  
 **Pairings:** Donna/Josh

  
 **Rating:** PG-13/teen

  
 **Summary:** _Donna knows why she got her job, and what she's doing now. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks._  
  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 23 seconds  
  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (5.54MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014030703)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
